


Let's Have A Good One

by Baratieblues (konimello)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Nakamaship, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konimello/pseuds/Baratieblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Landing on an island in the middle of a party isn't something that happens often, especially not to celebrate the New Year. It was a nice break for Sanji, especially with a little wine and decent company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Have A Good One

They'd been to festivals on islands before, sure, but most of them seemed like nothing compared to this. The streets were packed, people already drunk and gorging themselves on everything they could find. Apparently it was the biggest night of the year on this island which shouldn't have been too surprising considering celebrating a new year was always a good excuse to party. There was going to be a fireworks show later, from the gossip Sanji could hear around him, and the amount of beri spent on it would be enough to make their navigator cringe. It sounded like it would be a fun night, and he was going to enjoy himself.  
  
Unfortunately Sanji couldn't do his usual food shop with the amount of people crowding every street. He couldn't break through to find the markets, and even if he could there was no way he could push back through with bags of shopping and make it to the Sunny. People were already trying to pull him back it to the fray, strangers with the happiest looks on their faces. Sanji had to laugh, and he even joined in for a little while, dancing to the music of street performers with many lovely ladies. It wasn't that often that the crew found an island to party on, or at least one that didn't involve any trouble. They had no strict time or plans to be back either; Luffy insisted on everyone enjoying themselves and joining in. Of course, that was just an excuse for Luffy to have more meat, but the cook wasn't about to complain about being relieved from duty for a day or two. Besides, he could find some new things to cook if the food here was interesting enough. It was a nice break.  
  
After a while of wandering around and deciding where to explore next - or, rather, where he could even manage to get to next, Sanji found their tall, fleshless crew member joining in with the musicians in the street, playing something rather more upbeat and energetic than was usually heard on the Sunny, save for special occasions. He grinned as Brook seemed to be in his element; people were even throwing coins his way, though Sanji doubted the skeleton would accept them. No, he would just enjoy himself and the fact that he was somewhere different. Playing music for an admiring crowd; it was nice. Sanji wondered what the others were doing.  
  
Well, for some the answer was probably obvious; Luffy would be stuffing his face and the marimo would be stuffing himself with booze instead - their captain and first mate were nothing if not predictable in these situations. Perhaps lovely Nami was wrangling someone out of some beri, maybe betting or getting ridiculous discounts. Their sharpshooter was probably off telling stories, maybe with the ship's doctor, and enjoying themselves like children. He could already picture the candy floss in the reindeer's paws. Robin would have been listening to stories or true history of the place, if there wasn't already some kind of ruins or physical evidence to look at. Franky, well, he could have been doing anything right now. Maybe drinking cola and exploring as the cook was, or even accompanying Robin, something Sanji would be happy to do, if not for the fact that he knew that there was a different type of company that Franky offered there; something he wouldn't want to interrupt today.  
  
They were lucky to have an easily pleased crew. Maybe it was the celebrations making Sanji more laid back than usual, but he was glad they were here. It was nice to give everyone a break, and hopefully this would tire everyone out enough that he wouldn't have to worry about a hyperactive captain or younger nakama for the next few days.  
  
Sanji spent a few beri on wine, with drinks stalls everywhere and not much else to spend on. There was some good stuff available, probably out just for the holiday. It was good stuff too, and if he wasn't careful, the cook could be a little more than tipsy by nightfall. Not that it was a bad thing, but it would be nice to make sure he enjoyed this all and didn't pass out early. Sanji wasn't a lightweight, but drinking good wine all day _would_ have its downsides. He should slow down enough so that he could drink at his usual pace tonight when the party would no doubt get into full swing.  
  
In another part of the town, he bumped into their beautiful navigator, sat in a sunny spot surrounded by cards and disgruntled looking men. Hustling them, no doubt, and Sanji had to wonder just how much beri she'd gained since they'd been there. He graciously offered to buy her a drink, grinning at her acceptance despite the fact that she clearly had enough money to buy her own -  more than the rest of the crew most likely. Still, it was nice to be able to provide for his nakama even when he was off the clock, so Sanji bought her the most expensive, fancy and beautiful looking drink on the menu. She thanked him with a smile, before turning promptly back to her game. Ah, Nami-swan, ever efficient when it came to matters of money.  
  
There was still no sign of anyone else he knew in the main square, not that he could really see far through it. Sanji got himself another glass of wine, finding a small, empty bank of grass between the beach and the steps up to the town. He set down his folded jacket, stretching his longs legs before him and lighting a cigarette. Ahh, that was nice. Warm weather, music, good wine, uninterrupted smoking? Maybe he'd actually died and gone to heaven. There was the sea, and pretty ladies, and maybe this was how he'd feel when he found the All Blue. He knew it was just the wine talking; the All Blue would be much better. He'd have his pride at finding it, knowing that he was right and didn't leave that shitty old geezer for no reason. Well, not no reason; he loved his nakama, as much as they could really get on his nerves. All Blue or not, he didn't think anything could make him regret his decision to settle on this crew. No, the last few years were some of the best of his life, and he could assume the next year would be just as good. Unexpected, maybe, dangerous _definitely_ , but he was in good company with a job he loved.  
  
Sanji sighed as he lay back, letting himself enjoy every ray of sun before it left him. It wasn't too hot, not enough to burn him. He could fall asleep and not really have to worry, if that was his thing. He wasn't the stupid swordsman though, and Sanji would rather not waste his time on a beautiful island by sleeping the day away.  
  
After a while he got up, stubbing out the last of his cigarette and finishing his almost warm wine. At the city square again he danced with more ladies, picking up another glass or two. Sanji waltzed his way through the crowds, find a long path of winding stone steps to a higher platform, somewhere he would more than likely have a good view of the fireworks from. He wasn't all that bothered about whether or not he could see them, but it would be nice if he caught them, and why not enjoy the party where it was busiest? The sun was beginning to set now, bright orange sky making everyone even livelier. He heard peoples' plans for the New Year, stories and midnight kisses - which he promised to many a pretty lady he found, even if he knew he wouldn't be able to follow through with them when the time came. It was nice to join in, and with the wine filling his system more and more, Sanji wondered why he didn't let himself loose more often.  
  
Probably because he had to work nearly every day, and dealing with Luffy around mealtimes when the cook had a hangover… well. Still, it wasn't like he _never_ had a chance to get drunk, but he could certainly enjoy it more when it was a rarer occurrence.  
  
The sun set while Sanji wasn't looking, but he found he didn't care all that much. He could see a bonfire on the beach now, as he leaned over the railing of the platform. The smoke was pleasant, even if it was different than his usual type. He considered lighting up anyway, but with his wine to drink and the scent already around him, Sanji found he wasn't all that bothered. He closed his eyes, keeping a firm hand on the railing as he swayed. This was good. He felt good.  
  
He wasn't sure how long he stood there for, before Sanji felt a sharp elbow in his ribs.  
  
"Alright there, shit cook?"  
  
He turned to see a familiar scarred face, no doubt here by accident. Idiot was probably looking for the Sunny, and ended up on one of the higher parts of the town instead. Sanji chuckled to himself.  
  
"Too drunk to answer? Lightweight." The swordsman looked slightly pink himself, but the cook knew that there was no way that Zoro was as drunk as he was, in fact the moss head was probably not even close to being tipsy. Whatever, not everyone could be an alcoholic like him.  
  
"Shitty moss head swordsman, I'm not a lightweight. I'm just... Enjoying myself." If his sentence came out slightly slurred, well, he didn't care. What was a little New Year's fun?  
  
Zoro let out a low laugh, setting his elbows on the railings beside the cook. He had a bottle in one hand, close to empty, and Sanji glanced at his own glass of wine. He didn't have much left either, but more people were gathered behind him now, and the blond didn't really think he could get through if he tried. Never mind; he'd only lose his place anyway, and fireworks weren't exactly frequent in their travels. He should stay here while he could.  
  
He let an elbow rest against his Nakama's, ignoring the annoyed look on the other man's face. If Zoro didn't want his company he could leave, although he'd probably find his way to the bonfire instead of the ship or something. Stupid moss head. Sanji chuckled again at the directional incompetence of the crew's first mate. Luffy really knew how to pick 'em.  
  
He saw the one unscarred eye beside him roll, and Sanji ignored it.

"So where were you trying to get to, marimo?"  
  
Zoro snorted. "Just wanted to drink. You got a problem with that?"  
  
It was Sanji's turn to roll his eyes. "When _don't_ you want to drink? If I had a problem with that I wouldn't have a stash of your booze in my kitchen, now would I?"  
  
"Fancy telling me where exactly that stash is?" Zoro grinned. Oops.  
  
"Idiot." Sanji wasn't sure who he was addressing with that comment. "You're lucky you're the first mate. Wouldn't let you have any otherwise." That was a huge lie; Sanji had stashed of snacks for each of the crew members, saved for when they really needed or deserved it. Well, minus the girls because they _always_ deserved something nice, and Zoro because, well, it was better than the crap he'd bring on board anyway. Plus, the big idiot would get even more annoying if he came in raiding the kitchen for something alcoholic too often. Easier if he already had it on hand, right? That was it. Probably.    
  
"Whatever." Zoro lifted the bottle to his mouth before he was jostled, nearly spilling the last drops over the edge. He turned around to give whoever it was the stink eye, but there were too many people pressed up around them to be sure.  
  
"Must be starting soon," Sanji mused. The other man grunted, holding himself still against any other people pushing at him. Sanji chuckled at the swordsman again, earning himself a rough shove. He probably would have fallen if he was anyone else, but even with a body that felt like it was more wine than blood, the cook could still stand his ground. Especially against any stupid moss head. All around him people suddenly started chanting, and it took Sanji a second to realised that they were starting the countdown to the new year. He joined in from the number ten downwards, earning an irritated look from his nakama. Sanji grinned as he continued, waiting for the fireworks to start.

"THREE!"  
  
"TWO!"  
  
"ONE!" The area exploded into noise, shouts from everywhere as the first firework went off, the sky lighting up with red and gold.  
  
He would have missed the comment in his ear if the hand on his shoulder didn't pull him slightly closer.

"Happy new year, shit cook."  
  
Sanji grinned; from the swordsman, a comment like that to him was the near equivalent of a love confession. He took his glass of wine into his other hand, throwing his right arm around the moss head's shoulders, pulling him close enough to nearly head butt the marimo.

"Happy new year, you shitty swordsman. Let's have a good one, yeah?"   
  
From the matching grin on the marimo's face, it was already off to a good start.

 


End file.
